Reviving a 13
by HyperKamikaze9
Summary: Zidane is babysitting Eiko. What could go right? It's my first fanfic, so please don't get angry. RR please! I need your opinions again! 4th chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All related FFIX things are property of Squaresoft...so deal with it. And Eisia Gaka Tribal is my own property... so get over that too! And other quotes are properties of their respective owners. And if you don't like it...talk to the hand! :)  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader, Brian!  
  
~~Reviving a 13~~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Hi, Zidane."  
  
"Hey Eiko."  
  
Zidane, a 13-year-old boy with an awkward tail, sighed as an annoying 3- year-old toddler (who he was supposed to baby-sit) ran up to him.  
  
"Waz up? Where are youw gowing?"  
  
Eiko tried to catch up with Zidane, who was speed walking away.  
  
"School. Now go away, jackass." Zidane kept on looking ahead of him, switching his backpack position from shoulder to shoulder now and then.  
  
"Jackass? Waz that?" Eiko gave Zidane the puzzled baby eyes.  
  
Zidane laughed. One time, he told Eiko that fuck you means you love that person. Abruptly the smile on Zidane's face turned into a frown, though. Eiko had said 'fuck you' to her mom and dad. That got Zidane grounded for a month.  
  
However, Zidane now had a good plan.  
  
"Eiko, sweetie," Zidane grinned evilly and tried to walk as casually as possible, "I have a plan."  
  
"A pwan? Oh, I like pwans!" Eiko still did not understand that this was a prank.  
  
"Jackass means 'hello teacher,'" Zidane tried not to laugh. "Now, say this only to my teacher, Dr. Tot, but to no one else unless I say so."  
  
"Why do I haf to do whatever youw say?" Eiko put her hands on her hips.  
  
Stubbornness.  
  
Zidane smiled. He liked it when Eiko got mad.  
  
"Because I'm your babysitter and you're my favorite girl, right?"  
  
"Weally?" Eiko was caught with surprise.  
  
"Of course," Zidane turned around and gave Eiko a huge fake smile as he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"'Kay then. I do it." Eiko hummed and skipped along behind Zidane happily.  
  
"This is gonna be so fun," Zidane chuckled as the corners of his mouth turned upwards into an evil smile.  
  
"You know Zid, sometimes I hate babysitting. It's all like, 'Take care of me big brother!'"  
  
Blank rolled his eyes around at Eiko, who gripped on Zidane's shirt so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Talk about a pain in the arm."  
  
Cinna rubbed his arm at the place where a baby he watched over bit.  
  
"C'mon guys, its just a bit of fun. Right Eiko?" Zidane gave his friends a 'remember-the-prank' sign.  
  
"Wight." Eiko had no idea what Zidane had asked, but she knew Zidane was her big buddy. He always was.  
  
"Zidane, oh she's so cute!"  
  
The most popular girl (followed by her gang) in middle school crowded around Eiko, who marveled at the sight of being in the center of attention.  
  
Zidane was, however, speechless. This was both good and bad. The good part was that it was Dagger, the most popular and loved girl in Alexandria Middle School. She had never paid a single piece of attention to Zidane for 7 years. He always wanted to be her friend, especially a girlfriend, but it never worked. The bad part was that she was admiring the most retarded girl ever, Eiko Carol.  
  
"Yeah she is, isn't she?" Blank flushed at the sight of Ruby, who was a western cowgirl until she came to Alexandria Middle School.  
  
Dagger did not take Blank's answer, so she asked again.  
  
"Zidane, what's her name?"  
  
This time Cinna answered.  
  
"Eiko Carol. Sweet girl huh?"  
  
He kept on blinking when he caught the eyes of (Zidane's pretty sister) Mikoto, who considered him a jerk.  
  
Dagger was getting impatient and asked one last time to Zidane.  
  
"Is she your sister?"  
  
Zidane was aware of this question that he practically shouted.  
  
"Heck NO!"  
  
Dagger seemed taken aback by this answer. No one had ever dared to speak to her that way. Kuja, Zidane's stepbrother, was the most powerful and popular boy in middle school, and he even acted cool and did not say that. Zidane seemed to have that kind of absentminded personality that she didn't enjoy. But now.Zidane suddenly changed that 'absent-minded' feeling.  
  
She started to giggle.  
  
"What!?" Zidane still had that voice, but he was smiling.  
  
"You're too different, wonder boy." Dagger stroked Eiko's shockingly violet hair. "See ya around."  
  
Zidane was dumbfounded, but Blank and Cinna were exploding.  
  
"Zidane, you rock, man!" Blank did his secret handshake with Zidane, who was staring off at Dagger with a hint of a grin.  
  
Cinna nudged Zidane in the ribs, "You really, really like her. Snap out of it."  
  
"What? What?"  
  
The blonde boy shook his head as he tuned in.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Duh!" Blank slapped his friend's back. "You're all blushin' and freakin' out."  
  
"I didn't look like a piss-off, right?"  
  
Zidane was filled with embarrassment as his blood pooled into his face.  
  
"Well, not really. At least you're not as bad as some boys, who drool when they see her."  
  
Cinna pointed at 3 boys staring widely at Dagger as she walked by while ignoring them.  
  
And all that while, Eiko was patiently waiting for her buddy Zidane to get to class so she could tell his teacher 'jackass.' Eiko didn't know and understand what the conversation was about. She just held tight to Zidane's shirt and loved him like a big brother. She had no idea Zidane hated her, but she never meant to do any harm in his life, especially when he got grounded. She was going to miss him when she would move away in 1 month, but she never told Zidane. However, she would now, even if he would be hurt.  
  
That's what she thought...  
  
"Zidane."  
  
Eiko had a sad voice that Zidane had never heard before, which caught his attention.  
  
"What Eiko?"  
  
"I haf to tell youw someshing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You..."  
  
"I'm moving t- to Hawaii in one mwonth."  
  
Eiko burst out crying out her little heart and hugged Zidane tight. The commotion made him pretty embarrassed, for many teens whispered, "What the hell?!" and ridiculed him. Eiko didn't want to cause trouble. She was just sad; she didn't want to leave Zidane.  
  
But Zidane...  
  
"Holy shit!!!!!!!!!!! I'm the luckiest boy on Gaia!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eiko, who was terrified, started to weep like a whole boisterous party. Just then Zidane caught Dagger's glare, so he quickly bent down and hugged Eiko gingerly and whispered:  
  
"Eiko, do you have to leave? It wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
The 3-year-old girl felt better and said, "When do class start? I want to shay jackass to Dr. Totty."  
  
~~  
  
"So you add the mix-,"  
  
Zidane stopped at his classroom door and made sure no one, especially Dr. Tot was looking. Dr. Tot was adding mixtures of chemicals, so he barely even lifted his head.  
  
"Now Eiko, don't tell anyone I'm your babysitter. Just go walk in there after me and go up to the teacher. Then say 'hello jackass.'"  
  
Eiko nodded and waited for Zidane to go into his classroom and sit down. Then she walked in like she was lost and came up to Dr. Tot.  
  
Dr. Tot looked down and stopped mixing chemicals. "Why hello? Are you lost? This school is no place for a 3-year-old."  
  
Dagger immediately raised her hand when she saw Eiko. What was Zidane planning now? He would pull pranks on everyone. Fortunately for Zidane, Dr. Tot did not call on her.  
  
Eiko stood up straight and yelled, "HELLO JACKASS, NICE TO SEE YOUW CUZ YOUW A TEACHOR!"  
  
The whole class exploded as Dr. Tot turned beet red.  
  
"Well, that is quite enough, class! Now Mr. Tribal, you come up here and take this girl away!"  
  
Zidane was laughing so hard even though Dr. Tot knew this was his prank. As he wobbled up to the teacher's platform and took Eiko's hand, he said:  
  
"Good job, Eiko, you rock!"  
  
And he really meant it.  
  
~~---~~---~~---~~  
  
"How was school Zid, Miko, Kuja?"  
  
Mrs. Eisia Gaka Tribal, Zidane's step mom, asked as she hugged all of them, especially Kuja, her true son.  
  
"Zidane played another prank, Eisia, so not the drama."  
  
Mikoto rolled her eyes and dropped herself on the couch.  
  
"Well is that so?"  
  
Eisia laughed, she loved Zidane's personality, just as much as she loved Kuja, her own son who was so cool and popular.  
  
"Hey, Eisia, Mikoto ignored Cinna again. So not the drama."  
  
Zidane plopped on the other couch, right across from Mikoto.  
  
"Well is that so?"  
  
Eisia laughed even harder as she set her homemade cookies on the table.  
  
"And I flirted with another girl in school, mother," Kuja boasted. "Can you believe it? 424 girls exactly and 424 signatures in my yearbook to prove who flirted with me. I just need one more... Dagger Alexandros."  
  
"Wow!" Eisia took off her apron. "Looks like all of you had a good day. So, that deserves a cookie. Dig in guys!"  
  
Zidane was a messy eater, careless, loud, and annoying. He dropped a lot of crumbs and didn't bother to clean it up. He talked with his mouth full and chewed really loud.  
  
Mikoto was a polite and careful eater. She used a plate to hold the crumbs even though she barely dropped any. She ate quietly and never bit a large mouth-full. She would bite a little piece and talk after chewing it.  
  
Kuja, well, you couldn't really explain anything except that he ate between his stepsister and stepbrother.  
  
The doorbell rang. Zidane was the only one finished so he answered the door. There was Eiko with a big present that she could barely hold.  
  
"H-happy b-bwirthday sshree (number 3) days aft-ter." Eiko gave Zidane the present and added, "I prowmised that I would give youw your bwirthday present sshree days agow."  
  
"Uhhuhreallynicegoodbye."  
  
Zidane had no feeling in his voice as he said the words right next to each other and slammed the door on poor Eiko, who didn't even get a thank you.  
  
"Who was it, Zid?"  
  
Eisia stopped sweeping the floor and looked up.  
  
"Oh, just Eiko, giving me her stupid present."  
  
"Well, Zidane Tribal, I wouldn't call that stupid. Go say thank you, young man."  
  
Eisia's stubbornness...  
  
Zidane opened the door and was about to say thank you to long gone Eiko but who else barged in then but Dagger.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Tribal but Zidane," Dagger glared at the stiff boy at the door, "forgot his homework because he was running away from Dr. Tot and being afraid that he would be suspended. Well he hasn't. And because he did that, I have to come all...the...way...here to give him this...hell- what homework. And why me, huh, why me? Couldn't Cinna or Blank bring it?"  
  
With that, Dagger left and did not bother to say anything but, "That was some prank, wonder boy."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey! How'd you like it? It's probably boring right now, but wait for the next chapter. Maybe it's because it's my first FFIX fic...so please don't get mad at me! *runs and hides* Anyway, please tell me how you like it by reviewing. Flames are appreciated... they help make the story a better one! Again, please review! AND IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. If I did, I'll be making the next sequel and the one after that and the one after that and the one after that...  
  
Beta Reader: "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, sorry. I got carried away. You get the idea... :)  
  
A/N: Thanks for the four who read and reviewed! *bows down and mutters intelligible Japanese* To answer Robshi: I know that this doesn't follow the storyline of FFIX, but this is fan fiction and it is fiction so it doesn't have to totally correspond with the game.  
  
To answer all the reviewers who asked for additional FFIX characters: They're coming...they're coming...BE PATIENT!!!  
  
To the people reading this fic: Thanks for reading my newest installment. Please review at the bottom of the story.  
  
Finally, this chapter is for vocabularious vocabulary bookworms (no offense, and I made up vocabularious). Cheers! :)  
  
~~Reviving a 13~~  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Mr. Tribal, are you listening?" Dr. Tot called on Zidane with a terse voice.  
  
Usually Dr. Tot's voice would sound like a piano cuz he's a piano player (duh). However, ever since the prank, Dr. Tot seemed to be very stiff and strict-like.  
  
"No, Dr. Musical Einstein."  
  
Zidane finished his picture that he wasn't supposed to draw.  
  
"Let me see that!" Dr. Tot snatched the picture out of Zidane's hand and showed it to the whole class.  
  
In fact, the picture was pretty good. Besides Zidane's low grades, bad grammar, and impolite habits-including no manners-he was surely a genius at art. He could tell the difference between two similar pictures by different artists, and drew with shadow and character.  
  
This picture was a cartoon of a snowman...  
  
Which looked a lot like Zidane's dad who passed away.  
  
"Now, what is this on the snowman's head, Zidane?" questioned Dr. Tot's meddlesome brain.  
  
"You stupid? A hot water bag."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean... you are stupendous. It's a hot water bag."  
  
"And why is there a hot water bag on the snowman's head?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Eh-hem. I hear a boy contradicting me..."  
  
"The snowman's committing suicide."  
  
The class roared with laughter.  
  
"Thank you, Zidane Tribal. That was very appropriate, with the class provoking much mirth." Dr. Tot glared at the surrounding students as he raised his eyebrows from fury.  
  
The class's laughter died slowly away, but grins kept glued on to faces. Then, as a whole, the whole class waited for Zidane's next appropriate comment.  
  
"Your welcome, Dr. Einstein, the dead person who is a piano stupid player... player stupid piano... stupid piano player... player...you get the idea." Zidane grinned widely while he thought this as a game and played along, trying to get Dr. Tot to explode. It would be so frivolous!  
  
"ZIDANE TRIBAL, COME HERE THIS INSTANCE! FACE THE WALL WHILE HOLDING FIVE BOOKS IN ONE HAND AND THREE IN THE OTHER WHILE LIFTING ONE LEG! DO IT RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! NOW MARCH YOU NIMWIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dr. Tot blew up.  
  
The room seemed to buzz like a million infuriated flies. After Zidane did what he was told, holding five books in one hand and three in the other (which was quite a burden), Dr. Tot revived himself and taught spelling. He kept on calling Dagger, for she was the "straight A student," being so perfect. Shining like the morning star.  
  
Seemed like the morning star was still giggling every time she answered a question.  
  
For when Dagger looked at Dr. Tot, she was reminded of that boy facing the wall, mumbling...  
  
"Dammit! I hate books! Why did they have to be Social Studies and Math and Spelling and blah blah blah? Why not Art or Crafts or whatever? Bitch!"  
  
Zidane started yelling.  
  
"Look at my leg! It...is...just...swell! My leg is swelling up! Damn it! And look! There's a picture of a dam in front of my face! Wow! What a coincidence!"  
  
Zidane was by now screaming all these annoying things.  
  
Dr. Tot was, of course...  
Frustrated.  
  
"Okay, Zidane!"  
  
Mikoto stood up and started screaming at Zidane.  
  
"Shut up! Shut your fucking asshole shaped mouth and make yourself useful! Who cares about Social Studies or whatever crazy book is on you, just deal with it!!"  
  
"Correction, Miko! You shut up! You shut your fucking asshole shaped mouth up and make yourself useful! Try holding these books! Now take off these five stupid heavy things and hold them in one arm!!!!! So just deal with it!"  
  
Dr. Tot's picture:  
  
Oooooohhhh boy... There goes the second one of the Tribal family.  
  
~~One hour later~~  
  
Dr. Tot was crawling on the ground while his class screamed and fought among themselves.  
  
With his last bit of energy, he whispered out a hoarse sentence...just as the principal came in and yelled at the same time as Dr. Tot...  
  
Dr. Tot: "Class is dismissed..."  
  
Principal Steiner: "Class is dismissed!!!"  
  
Dr. Tot's view: Hey, where did everyone go?  
  
Principal Steiner's view: There's Dr. Tot...weary as ever.  
  
_~~________~~_  
  
The students of Dr. Tot's ran to be first in the lunch lines, except those who packed. Zidane always packed, as he never wasted money on expensive and unwholesome school cafeteria lunch.  
  
Dagger was buying this time. As always, she sat down with her gang: Mikoto, Clara, Ruby, Ariel, Hilda, and now her best little friend...retarded Eiko Carol. Eiko didn't even go to middle school. All she did was just following Zidane around.  
  
"Dagger, do you have any clue that Kuja is looking at you from that table?" Ariel squealed. She had a huge crush on Kuja.  
  
"Well I don't give a-"  
  
"Dagger, he's coming right now!"  
  
Surely enough, Kuja was heading towards Dagger's table. Ariel was jumping up and down on her seat as Hilda kept on smiling when Kevin, a popular boy, winked at her.  
  
"Hey, Dag, fancy comin' for a seat at our table?" Kuja gestured a seat at his place.  
  
"No thanks Kuja, but I'm sure Ariel would." Dagger gave Kuja a fierce look and added, "Stop that western accent and don't call me Dag."  
  
Kuja didn't stop. "You know Dag, when will you ever start to flirt with me?" Kuja acted cool.  
  
"Never had and never will, donkey-head, now shoo!"  
  
Dagger tried to strike up a conversation with her gang, but no one listened, except for Eiko.  
  
"Dagger, could I tell youw shomeshing?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Eiko, anything."  
  
"Well, Kuja is a vevy spwoiled bwat. I herd from good bwuddy Zidane that wood (A/N: word). I also herd fwom him that Kuja likes to fwirt with girls and cheat cheat cheat! All he wants you to do, Dagger, is call him 'wonder boy.' Only people you like you call them that. What a jackass, right? Zidane told me the trwue meaning of jackass."  
  
"Yeah, Eiko. Zidane tells you everything, what a guy. I mean, who wants to hang out with a-,"  
  
"-A stupid jerk called Kuja. Darlin', that's more than stupid, y'all, fancy sayin' that he's a stupid nerd." Ruby joined in.  
  
"Ditto," Dagger and Ruby did their secret handshake.  
  
Kuja was mad. Actually, he was furious. However, he stomped back to his seat defeated without a word. What was his backup plan again? Oh no, he didn't have one.  
  
On the other side, Zidane was listening intently with Blank and Cinna at the conversation over at the table with Dagger and her group. What had Eiko and Dagger said about him? Did he really hear what he heard? Eiko loved him and Dagger liked him. She called him 'wonder boy.' Zidane had never thought how much Eiko thought of him as a big brother, and now she was moving away...bah! She's only saying that because of the plan to annoy Kuja. Who cares?  
  
In fact, all of this was true. Dagger thought Zidane was a great guy. Eiko really didn't want to move and she thought Zidane was a big brother. If only there was proof...  
  
"Zidane, I thought there was a party at your house," Clara flirted. She had started to like Zidane after Kuja said that she wasn't his best friend.  
  
"It would be fun, wonder boy," Dagger laughed as Zidane scratched his head.  
  
"Well, there is...but the party's at the Teen Club and-."  
  
"Then it's settled! Everyone, there's a party by Zidane at the Teen Club tonight! See ya, wonder boy." Dagger was truly excited.  
  
Zidane was stammering...  
  
"My, my, my, Zidane, what a nice job you did. You told everyone there was a party. But you were only kidding. What a jerk, you blew it now." Kuja smoothed back his hair and added, "I'm going to get ready for the...party. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"  
  
"ZIDANE!!"  
  
"Miko, haven't you yelled enough?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I know. Eisia won't be happy when I tell her about this party."  
  
"DUH! SO NOT THE DRAMA!"  
  
Zidane watched his two siblings walk away and sulked without tears. Typical. Why would you cry at school? He thought for a moment: Please don't let Eisia be mad...  
  
~~Later in the afternoon, in the Tribal house~~  
  
"WHAT? ZIDANE TRIBAL, YOU HAVE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE TO MAKE OUR FAMILY POOR! WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME OR THE MONEY TO ORDER A PARTY FOR YOUR SCHOOL AT THE TEEN CLUB!! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES? AND FOR YOUR WHOLE SCHOOL, ZIDANE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Eisia was screaming to the top of her lungs.  
  
Zidane: So much for hoping that she wouldn't be mad.  
  
"But Eisia, I was only trying to cheer everyone up after Marcus was punched by Kuja..."  
  
"WHAT? KUJA?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Eisia sighed. Why were her boys getting into trouble, not Mikoto? And she knew Zidane would never say there was a party on purpose. Zidane's face betrayed his nervousness, along with his eyes closed, waiting for a scream. She had better not yell at him. However, she still couldn't let Zidane get away with the party. She must either ground him or cancel it. Which one would she pick?  
  
"Eisia, how are we going to tell everyone that there was a mistake?"  
  
Zidane quickly added, "Okay, you can start yelling."  
  
Eisia paced back and forth. Then she stopped.  
  
"I'm not going to yell at you Zidane. I guess that the only conclusion is..."  
  
Mikoto, who enjoyed parties, waited with baited breath.  
  
Kuja, who wanted Zidane to get into big trouble at school, waited with not- so-baited breath.  
  
Zidane, who needed an answer terribly, waited with so much baited breath that you would need an oxygen mask.  
  
And then...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger! And I'll be waiting around with an oxygen mask in case somebody has too much baited breath! *holds a huge air tank and several pink oxygen masks* Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need your support!! *puppy face* Again, REVIEW!!!! *evil face* OR NO MORE STORY FOR YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *calm face* I have a habit of doing that... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh... just go read my previous ones.  
  
A/N: Enjoy! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!! I have a goal of 40 reviews (at the end of the story, of course). So people, come and review, or I'll chuck huge purple-striped rocks at you! XD Thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
~~Reviving a 13~~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
And then...  
  
"Okay Zidane, I'm so sorry."  
  
Eisia went into the kitchen.  
  
Kuja gave Zidane a snort of satisfaction and smoothed back his hair.  
  
Eisia continued: "I'm so sorry, but you are grounded for a whole month in addition to the party. Now get dressed. We're leaving to the Teen Club. There's a middle school to be entertained."  
  
Kuja stood still, his mouth open.  
  
Mikoto clapped her hands together and squealed: "This is so the drama, Eisia!"  
  
Zidane=Plain happy. [A/N: Get the picture?] Now he wouldn't be the laughingstock of Alexandria Middle School!  
  
"Oh, and Zid honey, please bring Eiko along." Eisia gave a 'humph' devilishly and went to the car with jumpy Mikoto behind.  
  
And, still at the door, you could hear two smacks on the head from two people.  
  
Kuja: "Why the party? Why?"  
  
Zidane: "Why the Eiko? Why?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Eiko, stay here and don't move. If anyone wants to rob you, give him or her this amount of money. I got to go now so stay with these French fries and soda. STAY!"  
  
Zidane backed up and started running to his friends.  
  
Eiko, on the other hand, was left with a bag of French fries, soda, and...*drum roll* two cents. Really something to give to a robber...  
  
She just looked around. It was clouded and noisy, and Zidane had left her in the beverage area. If only she could spend more time with Zidane since she was going to move in 3 weeks. Wait a minute. If Zidane had wanted to play with her, he would have told her. But he never had. Why didn't she realize?  
  
"Darlin,' there ain't nothin' ya can do, ya lost and ya'll know that. Lemme give it a try." Ruby was scolding Blank for boasting, and tried the arcade game herself.  
  
She won, as usual.  
  
Cinna and Zidane were playing 'Gaia's Forest.' They had to punch out imaginary monsters that popped out of the machine. It was a hit.  
  
"Yo! Who wants to compete against Zid on Gaia's Forest, hard level?" Cinna, who had just lost to Zidane, shouted.  
  
Dagger quickly volunteered.  
  
"I'll do it, and how about Miko helps me, wonder boy? Losers have to give up the tickets they earned!"  
  
Not everyone liked that idea, but Zidane did.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Then let's play."  
  
The game lasted a long time. When the winner finally appeared, Clara was squealing.  
  
Winner: Zidane Tribal~~ Losers: Dagger and Mikoto~~  
  
"Dammit, Zid, why do you always do that?" Mikoto was mad but happy at the same time. She hated it when her older brother won, and when he called her by her nickname, Penny.  
  
"Dunno, Penny, guess you're too cheap."  
  
Everyone laughed as the music band stopped playing to make an announcement.  
  
"Excuse us everyone, there's a kid here who wants us to play Barney Loves You. If you don't mind, we have to play it unless the guardian takes this girl away."  
  
Zidane hit his head with his hand, hard. It was Eiko. He ran up to the stage, took Eiko's hand, and ran back to his gang.  
  
"Eiko, what did I tell you about not moving?" Zidane sighed as Dagger picked Eiko up.  
  
"Well hey, she didn't do it on purpose did you, Eiko?" Dagger ruffled the young baby's hair.  
  
"Oh yes, I did do it on purpose." Someone just behind Zidane pantomimed Eiko's small voice, though he had no feeling in his own voice.  
  
"Oh Amarant, shut up! Does this have to be your 26th time you poke your unquestionably smelly nose into other people's conversations?" Queenie, a lovely brunette, wrote another tally mark on her 5th sheet of paper.  
  
Queenie, a mathematically minding girl, always followed Amarant, a mathematically challenged boy, around. Amarant was usually a no feeling, short tempered, snobby, nosy, and dark-dressed kind of guy.  
  
"Well, I don't weally like it, bwut what else can I do to annoy you?" Eiko pantomimed Amarant's voice with a little uneasiness.  
  
Amarant did not like the idea of a 3-year-old making fun of him, and after many accidental beverages [A/N: *coughbeercough*], he decided to take Eiko down.  
  
Zidane: "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Please REVIEW!!! When you do, could you put a number to tell me how you like this story? Here are the numbers:  
  
5) It's so good! I love this story! Continue as soon as possible!  
  
4) It's really good! Continue!  
  
3) It's ok, but I still think there should be some improvements. [Please specify]  
  
2) I don't like it, but continue.  
  
1) I hate it! You should have never been a writer! Stop this story immediately!  
  
Thanks for your reviews! And remember, my goal is 40 reviews. In other words, 3 reviews a chapter. Finally, review or... you know the rest... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do I keep doing this? Go read the previous ones!!!  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the people who reviewed. It was the fastest time three people reviewed after I posted my story. Unfortunately, I had to prepare (and go) to school, so I had a large lag. I'll be posting later because of school nowadays. So, enjoy the story! :D  
  
~~Reviving a 13~~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"Owww..."  
  
Zidane felt his nose slowly.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Oh, stop saying ow or I'll ow you!"  
  
Dagger was getting impatient as she and Eisia wiped off some more blood on Zidane's face.  
  
You see, Amarant was a foster child and did not care much about anyone except his foster parents and Queenie. When 'challenged' by Eiko, his unquestionably stupid mind decided to 'take Eiko down,' or otherwise considered as to knock Eiko out with a punch. Instead of Amarant punching the baby, Zidane launched himself in front of Eiko and got punched instead. Poor Zidane.  
  
However, if Eiko got punched, then it would be poor Eiko.  
  
"Zidane, you really need to save yourself and Eiko next time." Fratley, who was standing by Freya, had no intention of helping Zidane or being mean to him.  
  
"That was one great advice, Frat the brat!" Zidane, on the other hand, had no intention of being nice to anyone, especially the very annoying asshole.  
  
"Zidane, be nice! If you had taken care of Eiko, you wouldn't have gotten in this mess!" Eisia, who was red, had no intention of letting Zidane getting away with accusing people.  
  
"Bwut it washn't Zidane's fault, he saved me. And if I dwidn't go up to shing Barney Loves Youw, then none of this would have happened." Eiko was beginning to hate herself.  
  
"Eiko, honey, don't blame yourself for nothing you've done. Now I'm going to tell your mom and Zidane will be grounded big time." Eisia grabbed Zidane's arm and before pulling him out the door she announced, "Everyone have fun. Zidane will not be attending this party anymore!"  
  
Kuja snickered and sneered.  
  
Eiko watched with those bored baby blue 'demon-made' eyes, as Zidane used to call them. What had she done? Something horrible. No one seemed to like what had happened except for some, like Kuja and his gang. And that included Amarant. Dagger seemed to be a little quieter than before when the party continued on. In fact, everyone seemed that way. No one was talking freely; all they would do was eat or drink something and say, "Give me another one of those..."  
  
Eiko wanted to cheer everyone up. A song would be good.  
  
"Hey, why don't we shing 'Barney Woves Youw?' maybe it could cheer us up a little mwore."  
  
Clara was furious.  
  
"A song?! Who wants a song when Ariel is off with Kuja and Zidane's gone and Hilda is our enemy now and-"  
  
Ruby put her hand over Clara's mouth and gave Eiko a kind face.  
  
"Pardon her Eiko darlin,' but with or without a song is just not fine both ways."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Okay, so maybe Eiko's first plan didn't work, but she wasn't just about to give up. And this time, the plan was related to Zidane.  
  
"Clawa, we all miss Zidane. Let's shee if we can get him back to the party."  
  
Clara calmed down and grabbed her strawberry milkshake.  
  
"How about it Dagger? Sounds good?"  
  
Dagger stood up, pushed Blank and Cinna aside (and off their seats), and took Eiko's hand.  
  
"Duh. Let's roll."  
  
~_~~_~  
  
Dagger stopped Eisia before entering her car.  
  
"Mrs. Tribal, I am Garnet Alexandros and did you know, you are a really fine mother. Taking Zidane to the car to punish and all, I mean, that's hard. My mother would never have the guts for that. You should really win a contest on the best moms for life. I would choose you as the one and only best mom. Even though we want Zidane back, we know that what you're doing is the best for him." Dagger talked in her sweetest voice and gave Zidane a please-don't-say-a-word-and-leave-it-to-me look.  
  
Eisia gave Dagger one look and said, "OkayDaggerwhatdoyouwant?"  
  
"Mrs. Tribal, you see, uh, OKAY! We know it was all Zidane's fault yeah, but hey, I mean what's the big deal? Eiko doesn't even care! So why don't you rescue all of us and give us back Zidane?"  
  
Dagger was pleading.  
  
Eisia didn't fall for it.  
  
"Miss Alexandros, you look pretty and talk smart, but you will not lure me and that is final."  
  
"But Eisia..."  
  
"That's it! Zidane Tribal! Go! Go and play now, but you will not be able to play for the rest of the weekend with anyone! Understand?! Good! As for you Eiko honey, Zidane will not be playing with you for 3 weeks, okay? I'm sorry."  
  
Eiko was shocked.  
  
"Shree weeks! Bwut... bwut I'm moving in shree weeks!"  
  
"I'm sorry Eiko, but I'm sure your parents can take care of you. They won't be working all the time for 3 weeks, you know."  
  
Eisia went into her car and drove away. Zidane went off to play with his friends, happy for now.  
  
And there was Eiko...  
  
"You've done so much, Zidane, I need to do shomeshing in weturn."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think about this chappie? Tell me by reviewing. Come on people! REVIEW!!!!! I'd appreciate it!  
  
I'm still going to be doing the number system, so include one of those numbers from the last chapter! Here's a recap! 5) It's excellent! I love this story! Continue as soon as possible! 4) It's really good! Continue! 3) It's ok, but I still think there should be some improvements. [Please specify] 2) I don't like it, but continue. 1) I hate it! You should have never been a writer! Stop this story immediately!  
  
Again tell me what you think! And don't forget... REVIEW NOW!!! Or you'll know what will happen!! MWAHAHA- *mouth gets taped up by someone* 


End file.
